Unexpected Changes
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Romano isn't in a good mood. Can Spain change that?


**AN: So even though I really can't stand Valentine's Day - I view it as pointless - here's a one-shot for it. Maybe it doesn't suck**. **Hopefully it isn't too out of character.**

Romano came in frowning. He had gotten so sick of seeing all the pink and red decorations. To make it worse, he'd had to watch his brother act all cutesy. Again. It was disgusting to him, especially since it was directed towards Germany.

He didn't get it. Why was everyone obsessed with this holiday? It was a normal day! He didn't ponder it, though. Instead he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, forcing himself to relax a bit more now that he was home.

A moment later, he pushed himself off the door and trecked into the kitchen to start fixing something for dinner. He needed the distraction. It was only a bare moment after he finished that a knock on the door sounded. He sighed and moved to answer the door, eyes dark.

As soon as he opened the door he paused, looking over the other male standing there.

Spain.

The spaniard entered with a bright grin. "Hola!"he chirped.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Yeah, come on in,"he grumbled, disappearing into the kitchen again.

"Well, you're more moody than usual."Spain commented, following Romano, who stopped and turned to face Spain.

The glare that Romano gave Spain then made the normally bright nation faulter for a moment before he grinned again. "So, do you have any plans?"

"Yeah."Romano snapped. "Stay home and try to forget about the world,"

He definitely wasn't in a good mood, but he was at least trying to control the temper that he normally let fly.

Spain noticed this and took one of Romano's hands, pulling him from the kitchen and into the living room. "I'll stay with you!"

Romano rolled his eyes. "You normally do,"he said dryly, yanking his hand from Spain's grip. "But I would appreciate being able to eat dinner before having to deal with your constant fucking happiness."

Spain let Romano disappear for a while then, knowing that while Romano wasn't in a good mood, he wasn't rude enough to leave others sitting alone too long.

And sure enough, a few minutes later, Romano came back, seeming a bit more relaxed than he had been. He hesitated before sitting beside Spain on the couch in the living room. They spent many days like this when Romano had had a bad day in the past, but this time it was a bit more relaxed and it definitely didn't involve Romano yelling at the spaniard. Yet. That might change before the evening was over.

"Seriously, Roma. It's Valentine's Day. You don't have any plans?"Spain asked after a moment.

Romano frowned. "I'm staying in. Away from all that mushy crap."

Spain gave him a long look before he shook his head. "At least let me take you to a movie or something. Staying coped up here is just depressing on your part."

"Spain."Romano said, his tone exasperated, "I don't want to go out to a movie. I want to stay in and relax. Preferably alone."

Spain gave Romano his best puppy dog eyes and it took only a few moments for Romano to sigh and cave in. "Fine, we can go watch some stupid fucking movie, but that's it, okay?"

But Spain could tell that Romano wasn't mad about the movie idea. He never was, really, unless it'd been a horrid day,

The hour and a half long movie had definitely not put Romano in any better a mood. In fact, it had made him a bit irritated. While it wasn't over the top, it was still mushy. Spain hadn't given him a choice in the movie.

Even so, they found their way back to the house and Spain grinned at Romano as the Italian fell onto the couch.

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?"Spain asked.

Romano glared at Spain before pushing himself up. "Can I go to bed yet? Get this stupid holiday over with?"  
Spain didn't reply, but his smile had faded just a bit.

When Romano didn't get an answer, he got up to disappear into his room for the night, only to be caught by Spain.

The force of Spain's grasp sent both boys tumbling to the floor.

Romano groaned in slight pain when Spain landed on his ribs. "What the hell are you doing?"he demanded, glaring at Spain.

Spain's smile was gone, instead a surprised expression was showing on his face.

Romano was tempted to shove the spaniard off him, but he was curious as to what was running through his mind as well. "What's going on with you?"

Spain met his gaze for a moment before he smiled faintly again, this time it was much softer than it normally was.

Romano frowned. That was never a good sign. If that smile changed, then it usually led to something bad.

Spain hesitated before he leaned down closer. Romano froze up. _What the hell was he doing? _That was the only true thought running through Romano's mind right then.

A bare second later, the spaniard pressed his lips to Romano's gently. Romano didn't react for the longest before he relaxed again. He knew Spain wasn't trying to hurt him, at least. Maybe it was okay to relax..

As soon as Spain broke the kiss off, Romano spoke. "Could you get off me? You're crushing my ribs,"

That tone. It was the softest that Spain had ever heard from Romano.

Spain moved, helping Romano up as well.

As soon as both of them were standing, Romano moved closer, giving the spaniard another soft kiss before he broke away and backed out of his personal space.

Spain smiled brightly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Roma."he said.

"Happy Valentine's,"Romano grumbled, but gave a faint smile as well.

The following morning, Romano woke up to find that Spain, who had slept in the guest room that night, was gone. However, Romano found a white rose and a note on his bedside table. He took the note and unfolded it, reading through it.

_Roma. I'll talk to you this evening. I have to get to work. Have a good day. -Spain _

Ironically, Romano did have a good day after that. It wasn't as unbearable to have to sit around in a pointless meeting, knowing he had something to look forward to that evening.

**This is probably horridly out of character. I tried. It was my first Spamano fic. Ever. And my first Valentine's fic. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
